The Force Children
by Dark Lord of the Sith
Summary: 10 years before Episode I, the Force creates life in the forms of children. The children are all different, and have different ways of manipulating the Force. Can the Jedi Knights help the children?
1. Introduction

Introduction

For thousands of years, Jedi Knights have been the keepers of peace and justice in the galaxy. The Jedi Knights were driven my The Force: something controlled by thousands of midichlorians, something that gave the Jedi their strength and their power. The Force had two sides: a Light Side and a Dark Side. The two sides were in constant struggle with the other for thousands of years before the Dark Side was finally destroyed, or at least, was laid to rest, only to rise and take control of the galaxy once again.

But, the Force is something that is in controllable, something that cannot be created, but only manipulated and used as a guide through life. In one un-natural phenomenon, 10 years before Episode I, the Force created life. The life that was created was neither Jedi nor Sith, but something else. Children were created, children that had astounding capabilities at manipulating the Force, and using it in special ways.

Each child was different. And they all used and manipulated the Force in different ways. There were hundreds of children created, for a purpose that was unclear. The children were spread across the galaxy. Some used their powers for good, others for bad, but they all were unique, and grabbed the attention of the Jedi Knights. The Jedi felt that the children were special, and needed to understand what they were going through, and that the Jedi were the only ones that could help them discover their destinies.

So, the Jedi Knights created a special council of 5 that would find the children, and try to help them, and put them down a right path that would ensure their prosperity in the Force. This Council was known as the Unity of the Force Children…


	2. In the Blink of an Eye

**Chapter One: In the Blink of an Eye**

What could it be? A Sith Lord? But the Sith were destroyed years ago. If not a Sith, then what could it be? The Jedi Council was in uproar. Nothing like this had ever been seen, and nothing like this was ever thought of to be able to happen.

"The phenomenon on Geneva IV is unexpected, but the Council is doing no good sitting here arguing whether it is a Sith Lord or not," Jedi Master Mace Windu's voice overtook the havoc in the Council Chambers, and all went silent. "We must send someone to Geneva IV and confront the person responsible for the havoc caused yesterday afternoon." The council was deep in thought now. Nothing they had ever thought of, not even in their wildest dreams, could have caused the destruction that Geneva IV had become the victim to.

"I will now show you the report that I received from Master Yuri Harr, before he was killed shortly after the events." Mace pushed a small button on his chair, which initiated the hologram in the center of the room. The hologram was a recap of the events at Geneva IV's capital city, Gena.

* * *

The city was quiet, just a regular day for the Genevans, when a brilliant flash of light erupted from the center of a very large crowd. All in the crowd dropped dead, except for one person in the center. The person's eyes were glowing blue, and a look of terror was on the person's face. The Genevan was on his knees, and stood up slowly. He looked over at the city's tallest skyscraper, and with the blink of an eye, the skyscraper fell in on itself, and tumbled to the ground thousands of feet below it, probably killing millions of people.

The person began to walk now, his eyes glowing brighter with every step. The figure would pause, blink once more, and another skyscraper would either topple over, or implode, or even disintegrate within seconds. Before long, the city was completely destroyed, and the person stopped. The blue vanished from his eyes, and he began to weep. He fell to the ground once more, as survivors began to surround him in horror, making sure to keep their distance while trying to find out what was going on at the same time. The figure sat there, weeping, and it finally became clear that this was neither a man nor a woman, but a small boy, only a child.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this?" Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn exclaimed. "What can be done with a _child?_" His question left the council out of ideas. Finally, Jedi Master Ki Adi Mundi had an idea. "Why don't we help the child? He obviously needs guidance in the ways of the Force, and I believe that the Jedi are the only ones that can do something about it."

The council seemed to agree. "Send a team to Geneva we must," said Master Yoda. "Be able to help the child, they will." Yoda looked around the room, obviously waiting for someone to speak up and volunteer for the project. Finally, it was Qui-Gon who said something. "My apprentice and I will go to Geneva and confront the child. If any others wish to accompany us on our mission, please, speak freely."

The council room was silent for quite some time, before Mace Windu spoke up, and Al Jur Dulcot shortly afterward. "I will also go." Yoda nodded in accomplishment, and finally said, "A team of four will we send to Geneva. Good luck, and may the force be with you."

The council was dismissed, and Qui-Gon nodded to Mace and Al Jur before leaving the room, signaling that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. "I will get a transport ready," said Mace, as Qui-Gon went to find Obi-Wan.

* * *

The shuttle left for Geneva within the next hour. Obi-Wan was anxious to leave, seeing as this would be one of his first assignments with Qui-Gon. "Master," Obi-Wan said to Qui-Gon, "when will we reach Geneva?" Qui-Gon signaled him to wait a moment, as he asked the captain. When he came back, he told Obi-Wan that their estimated time of arrival was approximately four hours. That was way too long for Obi's patience, which he was still learning to deal with. Eventually, he calmed himself, and went into meditation. Qui-Gon and Mace, and Al Jur did the same.

* * *

The shuttle reached Geneva on schedule, and the Jedi immediately walked towards the devastation of Gena. When they arrived, Gena looked to be a barren wasteland. All that had been the prosperity of Gena was now gone, turned into dust and rubble that littered the streets. It was not hard to find the child, as he was still in the middle of the destruction, weeping, and alone. The Jedi approached with caution.

"Who are you?" The child asked. He looked up at them, his eyes starting to turn blue. "We are Jedi Knights, and we are here to help you," said Obi-Wan, who knelt down next to the child, who was barely younger than he was. The child backed away, his eyes transforming with every second. "You don't want to help me. You want to stop me," said the child. "I wont let you take me away. This is my home, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He blinked, and within seconds, a ripple effect emitted from his body, throwing the Jedi backwards with astonishing force.

Mace's lightsaber was ignited shortly after he was back on his feet, and Qui-Gon and Obi-wan did the same. Al Jur did not, however, thinking that it would only anger the child. "Put those away!" Yelled the child. "I _will_ hurt you. Just stay away, and nobody gets hurt." The kid was on his feet now, his fists clenched and anger surging through his body. The Jedi felt his anger; it was stronger than anything they had ever felt.

"We don't want to hurt you," exclaimed Mace, walking closer to the child. "We understand what is happening to you, and just want to help." Mace was calm and patient, though that didn't make the child feel any better. He turned away for one second, and turned back suddenly, blinking at the Jedi. However, it did not have the same effect as last time. This time, one bolt of energy went rushing at Al Jur, killing him instantly.

Mace stopped his movement. The child was serious. "Good. Now, put those away, or I wont help you," said the child. He knew that the Jedi would listen, seeing what he could do. And they did. Their lightsabers were turned off, and they waited for a sign from the boy.

The boy began to cry. "What's happening to me?" He looked down at his hands, which seemed to be burned after all that he had done. "I don't know what I can do, what's going on. Please, make it stop!" The child fell to the floor again, and the Jedi rushed over to help him up.

"We have no idea what is happening to you," said Qui-Gon. "We only know that the Force is doing something in your body that we have never seen before. We need your full cooperation to determine what's happening." The boy nodded, and stopped his weeping.

"Is it alright if I take a hair sample?" Asked Obi-Wan. The boy nodded, and Obi-Wan took the sample. Then, an explosion sent the four people backwards. Qui-Gon and Mace's lightsabers were ignited instantly, but Obi-Wan was unconscious. . When the dust cleared, Genevan police stood ready to fire at the boy. Mace and Qui-Gon were stunned. Qui-Gon rushed to Obi-Wan, and Mace stood by the boy.

"Go." The boy said, his eyes turning blue. "You don't want to be here. You have my DNA sample, so run while you still can." Mace thought about it for a second, but before he had a chance to refuse, the boy was running towards the police, his eyes glowing more blue than before. When he was right next to the police, he blinked. In a massive explosion, he and the police were all disintegrated.


	3. Formation of a Solution

Chapter Two: Formation of a Solution

* * *

The Jedi Council was more in an uproar than ever before. The results of the Lab Test were finally in; it had taken three days to analyze the sample. The results were outstanding. 

Yoda stood up from his chair, and stood in the middle of the room, to address the council. Nobody really knew what was going on, so Yoda was forced to brief everyone on the situation. "Unexplainable, the results are," Yoda started. "Gifted in the ways of the Force, the child was." The council had already accepted this fact, but were still clueless on what the big deal was, why the kid was so out of control, and so powerful. Yoda turned the attention over to Qui-Gon, who went into detail about the child.

"What Yoda says is true. However, this is no ordinary child. This child's midichlorian count is off the wall, in the 20-30 thousands. Not even Master Yoda's count is that high. How this happened, we do not know. We only know that the child was created essentially from the Force itself. For some reason, the Force created life in the child. However, this is not the only case."

The council was stunned. More children meant more destruction, and more of their utter involvement in the crisis. It was beyond doubt that the galaxy would blame the Jedi Order for what is happening, what will happen in the future.

Qui-Gon continued, "There was another incident late last night, in the Bolvarian System, and another this morning in the Cryll System. I recommend that we make a permanent team that will study this phenomenon, and protect the children from the destruction they can cause."

Mace had a stern look on his face. But he finally spoke. "I recommend that Qui-Gon lead this team. He is very knowledgeable in the Force, and seems to know more about this than we do. He and Obi-Wan should monitor the children, and help them any way they can. The council agreed, and Qui-Gon nodded. "Obi-Wan and I will leave as soon as possible, for the Cryll System. The child in the Bolvarian System died earlier this morning. A sad loss, but we still have time to help the Cryllian child." The council agreed once more, and the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

Obi-Wan was happy to hear that he was on this assignment. He hadn't had many field missions, and was happy to be able to help the children. "Master, what was it that the Bolvarian Child was able to do? I mean, they are all different, are they not?" Obi-Wan was very curious, a sign that he was becoming impatient. 

"Yes, my padawan, they are all different," Qui-Gon answered him. "The Bolvarian had extreme Telekinesis. He had total control over _any_ object. In his rampage through the Capital City on Bolvaria, he pulled the planet's moon towards the planet, flooding the entire planet, and eventually crashing down, ripping the world to shreds. The planet is now barren, and destroyed. No survivors." Qui-Gon went silent for quite some time after that, most likely grieving for the billions of lives lost.


End file.
